


Shades of Hurt

by uwu_writes



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Inappropriate Behavior, Lost Love, Regret, chapters can be read as separate from each other or as the same reader, it was a lyric video, only made this because of a song, song: i feel like chet (mxmtoon), this wasn't supposed to spiral into a ff, tho some plot holes may appear if read as though they are connected, up to you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_writes/pseuds/uwu_writes
Summary: "I'm a hopeless romanticAfraid of commitmentBut I can't help that I like to thinkThough my glasses are tinted rose pink"-i feel like chet - mxmtoon
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Shades of Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why my brain said to make an angst series after listening to this song, but here we are I guess.

Jongho never really seemed like the type to be interested in relationships. That’s why you were so surprised at the time by his sudden confession about liking you. It wasn’t unwelcome though. 

You’d appreciated him and his beauty for quite some time. Not like every other girl hadn’t, he was perfect in basically everyone’s eyes. He was strong, funny, talented, and determined; he was on his way to becoming an idol. Because of this, it was easy for you to date him, even after finding out his real reason.

“I just want to catch this other girl’s attention. Would you still continue to date me for a while?” 

He’d said it so flatly and cut to the point as soon as you’d met up with him one day. You liked that, admired it even, so you said yes. It didn’t matter anyway, you hadn’t planned to fall in love with him. It was just to pass the time.

Or so you thought. You two ‘dated’ for a year. Jongho was officially apart of the group ‘Ateez’ by that time. He ‘dumped’ you shortly after he debuted and that was that. So why did it hurt so bad? Seeing him fraternize with other women, idols was so painful. All the tv shows and award ceremonies that Ateez attended were impossible to watch as time went on. 

You couldn’t look at him anymore. 

That's what spurred you to attend the fan sign. Weird, huh?

You pushed you’re pink-tinted shades, a past gift from him, up as you stood in line to meet him, well the rest of Ateez too. You wanted to reminisce, to even have him as a friend if he’d allow you, you just wanted him to remember. So as you slid through the fan sign your hopes were slowly rising, you didn’t even realize how fast it had gone by until you were right in front of Jongho, you smiled at him with shining eyes. He smiled back, your hopes rose even more.

“Nice to see you again Jongho, it’s been a while.” You looked away for a moment, readjusting, missing his confused look as he furrowed his brow. 

“I hate to say this, especially to a fan, but have we met before? I can’t remember.”

You froze, he didn’t even remember you? After a whole year of ‘dating’, he didn’t even recognize you? Your pink shades hid your eyes, albeit poorly, that were slowly filling with tears as your hopes shattered.

“Haha, it’s okay! I don’t mind if you don’t remember me, it’s not important!” He seemed disappointed and unconvinced. He pouted at you but dropped it, signing the album and a picture he basically had to force you to say was your favorite and sent you off with a charming smile and a wave.

"I'll definitely remember you next time!" 

You ran after that, grabbing the album and running out of the area before your tears could spill past the lens. You practically tore the pink shades you once treasured and threw them onto the ground, hearing them crack. 

You ran all the way home, throwing the album into a box and shoving it into a dark corner of your closet. 

You knew you weren’t supposed to love him, you knew he didn’t love you; you just couldn’t help looking through those rose-colored glasses and having hope that he’d look through them too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cringing at this, it sounds so dramatic, like who would even react like that. I'm sorry, hopefully the other chapters sound better, Jongho was just so hard to write for some reason.


End file.
